


Evlilik demek... ?

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Başkasını seven birisiyle evlenmek Chanyeol’a pek cazip gelmiyordu.*





	Evlilik demek... ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Definition Of Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490714) by flameflowerful. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Whoops. Özel bir anın ortasına girmiş gibi görünüyordu. Chanyeol diğer yöne kaçmak yerine kapıyı açıp daha iyi görmeye çalışıyordu. Odanın içindeki sahne klasik bir romantik filmden fırlamış gibiydi; yalnızca başkahramanlar iki erkekti.

Uzun olan nazikçe diğerinin saçlarını alnından çekti. “Çok özür dilerim.” Dedi. Sesi kırgınlık ve pişmanlık doluydu. Chanyeol biraz daha yaklaştı; bu üzücü bir ayrılık sahnesi gibiydi. Bu televizyona eğilip zalim kader yüzünden ayrılan ikiliye ağlaması gereken kısımdı.

“Bunu bize yaptığın için senden nefret ediyorum.” Diğeri söyledi ancak ifadesi hiç öyle demiyordu. Yüzüne yandan ışık yansıyordu ve wow, çok güzeldi. Chanyeol kendini kaptırarak nefesini tuttu.

“Biliyorum Luhan.” Chanyeol’un dikkati başını çeviren uzun olana çevrilmişti ve artık yüzü tamamen görünüyordu.

Chanyeol’un karnı rollercoaster’da gibi çalkalanmıştı. Bu yüzü biliyordu. Gece lambayı kapatmadan önce bu adamın fotoğrafını ellerinde tutmuştu ve merakla izlemişti.

Çiftin konuşması devam ediyordu, tahta kapının dışındaki izleyiciden habersizlerdi.

“Neden bunu yapmak zorundasın? Hiç tanımadığın birisiyle evlenmek mi?” Luhan denen ellerini sevgilisinin gömleğinde yumruk haline getirmişti ve göğsüne sertçe bakıyordu. Chanyeol son soruyla beraber irkildi.

“Bir çaresi yok. Ailemin geleneklerini takip etmem lazım.”

“Bu çok aptalca.” Luhan gömleği daha çok sıkıştırdı. “Aptal, tipik aile çocuğu.”

“Luhan.”

“Ne var”?” başını kaldırarak baktı.

Uzun olan (Kris, Chanyeol aklından fısıldıyordu durmadan) elini Luhan’ın ensesine sardı. “Hoşça kal.” Diyerek eğildi ve onu öptü. Veda öpücüğüydü, kollar birbirine son kez sımsıkı sarılıyordu. Kris’in sözlerine bakılırsa muhtemelen son öpücükleri olacaktı. Luhan’ın ağzından ufak bir ses çıkarken Chanyeol sonunda başını çevirdi. Yeterince aralarındaki izlemişti.

İhtiyatlı bir şekilde çıkışa ilerlemeye devam ederken ayağı çamaşır sepetine çarpmıştı(sepetin burada ne işi vardı?). Seslice düştü ve Chanyeol olduğu yerde kalakaldı, ürkmüştü. Lanet olsun.

Az önce baktığı odanın kapısı açıldı ve Chanyeol, Kris’in şaşkın gözleriyle karşılaştı. Saçları öpüşme seansından dolayı hala karmaşıktı. Luhan da aynı şaşkın ifadeyle arkasından çıktı.

Chanyeol, Kris’in yüzünün korkunç bir tanıma ifadesine dönüşmesini izledi. “Bekle,” dedi. “Sen—“

“Üzgünüm,” Chanyeol hemen araya girdi. “Bölmek istememiştim.” Daha sonra aşırı çalışan kaslarıyla hızla oradan uzaklaştı. Bu kadar sakar olduğu için kendine küfrediyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Bunu istemiyorum,” ailesini gördüğü anda Chanyeol’un dediği şey buydu. Konuyu belirtmese de ikisi de neden bahsettiğini biliyordu; sonuçta sürekli konuşulan konuydu bu. Yemek masasında oturan annesi ona hayal kırıklığıyla bakıyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Bu evlilik konusunda en heyecanlı olan sendin. Şimdi ne oldu?” diye sordu, turşuyu alırken çubukları elinde sıkıştırdı.

Chanyeol _‘Nişanlımın başka bir erkeğin suratını yediğini gördüm,’_ diyemiyordu o yüzden sessiz kaldı. Babası ona bir kaşını kaldırdı; bu konuşsan iyi olur yoksa annen üzülecek bakışıydı. İç çekti.

“Onunla evlenmek istemiyorum sadece.” gözlerini yere indirerek söyledi.

“Ve bu çok iyi gidiyordu.” annesi mırıldandı. “Sen ve Kris, ikiniz de ailemizin geçmiş onuru hatırına bunu kabul ettiniz ve şimdi de sen serserilik yapmayı seçiyorsun.”

Onu daha fazla suçlu hissettirmek mi istiyordu? Çünkü işe yarıyordu. “Anneciğim,” sızlandı. “Neden iptal edemiyoruz? Lütfen?”

“Ne?” ona eleştirel bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Oğlum başka birine mi âşık oldu yoksa?”

“Hayır,” yavaşça söyledi ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Ama Kris olabilir.”

“Ne?” annesi çubuklarını bıraktı, bakışları keskindi. “Sen bunu nasıl biliyorsun?”

Chanyeol ürkmüştü. Ona her şeyi anlatacak gibi görünüyordu.

Şahit olduklarını en basit şekilde anlattıktan sonra annesi yavaşça çayını yudumladı ve fincanı bıraktı. Kanada’ya göçmen olarak gelmesine rağmen eski kültürüne bağlıydı. “Pekâlâ,” diye başladı. “Kris de bunu sonlandırma arzusu içindeyse, istediğinin yerine getirileceğinden eminim.” Babasını başını sallarken annesi kendisine sıcak su dolduruyordu.

Chanyeol başını salladı ve gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalıştı. Bu çok kolay olacaktı.

Aklından bile geçmemişti.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



İlk resmi buluşmalarında (Muhteşem İtalyan dondurması ile korkunç kahve servis eden bir kafede) Kris el sıkışmak için elini uzatıyordu. “Ben Kris.” Lüks malikânesinde Jongin’in doğum günü partisinde Chanyeol onun ve Luhan’ın romantik filmlerden fırlama sahnesini izlerken yakalandığında kazayla tanışmamışlar gibi söylemişti.

Chanyeol dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak önündeki ele baktı ve sonunda tutup sıktı. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Dedi. “Evliliği bitirelim.”

Kris ona kalın kaşlarını kaldırmış ona eğlenerek bakıyordu. “Lafı dolandırmadan doğrudan konuya geçiyoruz, huh? Önce kendimizden bahsetmemiz gerekmiyor mu?”

“Evlenmeyeceğimiz için benim hakkımda bir şey bilmene gerek yok.” Chanyeol hırladı.

“Bunu sonlandırma niyetinde değilim.” Kris kollarını kavuşturup geriye yaslanarak söyledi.

“Ne?” çığlık attı ve diğer müşterilerin onlara merakla baktığını görünce sesini alçalttı. “Ne halt yemeye istemiyormuşsun?”

“Buradaki başkasının aksine ben ailemin isteklerine saygı duyuyorum.”

Chanyeol neredeyse öfkeden bağıracaktı. Kris’in bu kadar… bu kadar sinir bozucu olacağını beklememişti!

“Neden aniden fikrini değiştirdin? Önceden bu nişanı kabul ettiğini duymuştum.” Kris önündeki kahveyi aldı ve bir yudum aldı. Yüzü oldukça ilginç bir şekilde ekşimişti ve hemen kahveyi bıraktı. _‘Hak etti bunu,’_ Chanyeol kindar bir şekilde düşündü.

“Ne o, Luhan denilen güzel çocukla öpüşmenizi yakaladığımın anısını kasten sildin mi kafandan?” Chanyeol sordu.

“O güzel değil. Yakışıklı denmesini tercih ediyor.”

“Her neyse. Demek istediğim şey şu,” Chanyeol durakladı. Demek istediği şey neydi hakikaten? Kris büyük elleri ve ilginç kaşlarıyla dikkatini dağıtıyordu. “Aşksız bir evliliğe sıkışıp kalma niyetim yok. Özellikle de başka birini seven birisiyle.” Son cümlesine bir karşı çıkış beklediği için aptaldı ancak Kris öyle bir şey yapmamıştı.

“O kadar kötü olamaz. Anlaşabileceğimize eminim.” Kris omuz silkti, ağzı ince bir çizgi halini almıştı. “Hatta birbirimizi sevmeyi öğrenebiliriz. Şu anda çok uzak bir ihtimal olarak görünse bile, senin ne kadar gürültücü olduğunu görünce olabilir gibi duruyor.”

Chanyeol öfkeyle dili tutulurken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Kris’in mükemmel bir centilmen olduğunu düşünen geçmiş halinin nesi vardı?

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Odasında eski mangalarını ilgisizce karıştırırken sessizce burnundan soluyordu. Kris kim olduğunu sanıyordu? Chanyeol tartışmaya devam etmek için ısrarlıydı ancak diğeri onu hiç takmamıştı. Birbirlerini çok göreceklerinden şüpheliydi; kendi bakış açısından bakmaya nasıl ikna edecekti onu?

“Yeollie?”

Chanyeol’un kafası hemen kalktı. “Anne, bana artık öyle seslenmemen konusunda anlaştık sanıyordum!”

Annesi başını yana yatırdı, kapıya elini koymuştu. “Ama çok sevimli. Ayrıca sen benim tatlı oğlumsun. Nasıl seslenmem?”

Dudak büktü. “Buraya niye gelmiştin?”

“Bu yaz herhangi bir planın yok, değil mi?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. Yaz için programı depresif derecede boştu. Üniversiteden yeni mezun olduğu için hala iş arıyordu. Şimdilik öğretmen asistanı olarak part-time işi onu Temmuz ve Ağustos ayını tatil olarak geçirtiyordu. “Arkadaşlarımla takılmak dışında bir planım yok.”

“Oh çok güzel,” gülümsedi, gözlerinde yaramaz bir pırıltı vardı. Chanyeol bu cevaptan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

“Aklına ne var senin?” temkinli bir şekilde sordu.

“Japonya’ya masrafları ödenmiş bir tatile gidiyorsun!”

“Oh,” alnı kırıştı ve genişçe gülümsedi. “Woah, bu kulağa harika geliyor.”

Annesi neşeyle eklerken mutluluk dansı yapmak üzereydi. “Bekle, daha bitirmedim Yeollie!”

“Dahası mı var?”

“Nişanlınla gideceksin. Beraber bir ay geçireceksiniz. İyi eğlenceler!” gelecek öfke nöbetini bildiğinden kapıyı arkasından hızla kapatarak odadan çıktı.

Chanyeol dumura uğramış halde orada oturuyordu.

“Neden bu benim başıma gelmek zorunda?” inledi ve yüzünü yastığa gömdü. “Yüze İsa! Neden???”

Sonra aniden oturdu. “Bekle, bu benim için iyi olabilir.” Görünmez sakalını okşadı ve onu gören birinin şu anda delirdiğini düşüneceğini fark ettiği için durdu.

Eğer bu geziye Kris’le gidecekse, bu nişanı iptal etmeye Kris’in başının etini yemek için daha fazla zamanı olacaktı. Süper ekstra bonus olarak en çok ziyaret etmek istediği ülkeyi de gezmiş olacaktı. Chanyeol başını kararlı bir şekilde salladı. Gereği düşünülmüştü; Kris’i o kadar çok rahatsız edecekti ki sonunda onunla evlenmektense kurbağayı öpmek isteyecekti.

 _Kurbağayı öpmek mi?_ Chanyeol çok fazla Disney filmi izlemeye başlamıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kulağa ne kadar inanılmaz gelse de aileleri nesiller boyu süren eski bir inanca sahipti. Göründüğü üzere ataları sıkı fıkı dostlarmış ve bir gün falcıya gitmişler. Ünlü falcı onları birbirleriyle evlenecek olan altsoylarını söylemişti ve onlar da buna inanmışlardı.

Chanyeol hikayeyi ilk duyduğunda gülmüştü.

Şu anda ise gülemiyordu. Annesi bu eski inanışa çok bağlıydı, babası ise… Pekâlâ, onun da sessiz batıl inançları vardı. Geçmişte beraber olan iki aile nasıl olup da aynı ülkeye taşınıyor ve üstelik birbirlerini buluyorlardı?

Bu bir gizemdi. Bazıları kader diyebilirdi. Chanyeol ise buna oldukça talihsiz bir tesadüf diyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Eee… Japonya’nın hangi kısmına gidiyoruz?” Chanyeol ağır valizini sürüklerken inledi.

“Gerçekten bilmiyorsun ve öylece uçağa binecek miydin?” Kris ona inanamayarak bakıyordu. Her şey ayarlanmış gibi görünüyordu; tek yapmaları gerek uçağa binmekti. Boynunun etrafına çoktan boyun yastığını sarmıştı.

“Hayır,” Chanyeol, Kris’i kızdırmak için söyledi. Alında Kyoto’nun her noktasını internetten araştırmıştı. Kris’in gözünün öfkeyle seğirdiğini görünce kendi kendine ukalaca sırıttı. Zafere bir adım daha. Kapı 34’ün önünde durdular ve Chanyeol uçuş kartını kontrol ederken bir yanağını şişirmişti.

“Çok korkunç. Senin yanına oturmak zorundayım! Oh, bu arada cam kenarı benim!”

Kris valizini yere koydu ve oturdu, uzun bacakları önlerindeki alanı kaplıyordu. “Erken bir uçuş ve çok az uyudum. Daha az konuşman mümkün mü? Sadece birazcık daha az, azıcık?”

Chanyeol ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı ve bir parmağını çenesine yasladı. “Bir düşüneyim…” dedi. “Hımm. Hayır, üzgünüm _tatlım.”_ Son kelimeyi Kris’in karşısındaki sandalyeye oturmadan önce söylemiş ve kıs kıs gülmüştü. Sarışın olan cevap vermedi; başını geriye yaslayarak gözlerini kapattı. Chanyeol’le başa çıkmaktansa onu görmezden gelmeyi seçmişti. Chanyeol omuz silkti. Kris’i gelecekte sini etmek için daha fazla fırsatı olacaktı. Kendi bile yorulmuştu. Farkına varmadan gözleri yavaşça kapanmaya başlamıştı.

“Kyoto uçuşu için son çağrı. Son uçuş çağrısı.”

Chanyeol bağırarak uyandı. “Kris! Siktir. Uyan!”

Kris gözlerini mahmurca kırpıştırdı. “Ne var?”

“Uçağımızı kaçıracağız!” ağzından anlamsız birkaç söz daha dökülmüştü ve Kris onu susturmak için avucunu ağzına bastırdı. Hala açık, ıslak ağza değince burnunu kırıştırdı.

“Ugh.” Kris elini Chanyeol’un tişörtüne sildi ve diğer eliyle valizini aldı. “Bu gezi için iyi bir başlangıç olmadı.”

Chanyeol ağzı açık ona bakıyordu. “Sen…! Kirli elini üzerime sildin! En sevdiğim tişörtüme!”

Kris gülecek kadar korkusuzdu. “Senin salyandı.”

Kris’e yetişmeye çalışırken Chanyeol’un ağzından balina sesi ve alınmış kedi mırlaması bir ses çıkmıştı. Açıkçası Kris de onu sinir etme yeteneğine sahipti. Kapıya ilk gelseler de uçağa binen son kişilerdi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Bu gerçekten çok güzel.” Sonunda yaşayacakları eve varınca Chanyeol söyledi. Tamamen tahtadan yapılmıştı; hassas ancak sık sık olan depremlere yeterince dayanıklı bir dizaynı vardı.

İlk kez Kris’in gülümsediğini görmüştü. “Evet, öyle.”

Ancak eşyalarını yerleştirir yerleştirmez kimin hangi odada uyuyacağına dair kavga etmeye başlamışlardı.

“Bunu önce ben gördüm!” Chanyeol söyledi ve iddiasını kanıtlamak için büyük boy yatağa çıkıp üzerinde yuvarlandı.

“Eşyalarımı buraya çoktan yerleştirdim bile.”

“Çıkarmana yardım ederim!” ayağa kalkıp Kris’in yanından geçti. “Diğer oda nerede?”

“Koridorun diğer sonunda.” Kris arkasından geldi. “O odanın sızan bir borusu var sanırım. Köşedeki döşeme tahtası da oldukça kötü.”

Diğerinden küçük olan odaya başını uzatarak Kris’in dediklerini doğruladı. “Oh Pekâlâ.  Sen başa çıkmaz zorundasın.” Chanyeol parlakça gülümsedi, bu adaya tıkılıp kalmadığına memnundu.

“Hayatta olmaz. İlk oda için taş, kâğıt makas oynayalım.”

“Hayır.” Chanyeol kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Ya kaybederse? Kris bir kaşını meydan okurcasına ve korkak olduğunu belirtircesine kaldırdı.

Lanet olsun. “Tamam, iyi.”

İkisi de sonuca bakıyordu. “Aha!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Ben kazandım! Bu bir kader. Kader! O oda ve ben birbirimiz için yaratılmışız.”

Kris eliyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Tamam, tamam. Yenilgiyi kabul ediyorum. Eşyalarımı taşımama yardım edeceğine söz verdin.”

“Önce yemek yiyebilir miyiz? Çok açım.”

“Bende. Buraya gelirken yakında bir restoran gördüm.”

Deniz mahsullerinden yapılan Japon yemeği restoranının dışındaydılar; menüdeki resimleri incelerken Chanyeol iyi bir noktaya parmak basmıştı. “Uhm. Japonca biliyor musun?”

“Lisede iki yıl görmüştüm.”

“Aman tanrım, biz bittik.”

“Ne? Senin hiç bilmediğini söyleme sakın.”

Chanyeol kıvrandı. “Anime ve mangalardan azıcık biliyorum.”

Kris ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Biz bittik. Ne öğrendiğimizi bile hatırlayamıyorum. Yıllar önceydi! Sürekli Japonya’ya gitmek istediğinde bahsedince en azından dillerini öğrenmişsindir diye düşünmüştüm.”

Chanyeol utanarak gülümsedi. Çantasını karıştırmaya başladı. “Sanırım bize bazı Japonca kelimelerde yardımcı olacak bir turist rehberi olacaktı yanımda.”

Kris elinden aldı ve incelemeye başladı. “Bilmiyorum. Çok yararsız görünüyor.”

“Ne? Ama bazı turistik noktaları gösteriyor.” Chanyeol yanına oturdu ve el kitabını incelemeye başladı. “Ueno Hayvanat Bahçesi gibi. Yay, hayvanları çok severim. Bekle, bu Tokyo Turist Rehberi. Annem neden bana bunu verdi?”

“İki hafta sonra üç günlüğüne Tokyo’ya gitmeyecek miyiz?” Kris tembel tembel el kitabını karıştırıyordu.

“Oh, öyle mi?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Bilmem.”

Chanyeol, Kris’in tişörtünü alttan çekiştirdi. “Neden içeri girmiyoruz? Buradaki yemekler çok iyi görünüyor, başlamadan önce ağzımın suyu akmaya başladı.”

“Gidelim,” Chanyeol’un salyası düşüncesinden hoşlanmayarak Kris hızla söyledi. Chanyeol eliyle ağzını kapatarak gülerken arkasından gidiyordu.

İkisi de önlerine koyulan yemeğe kocaman gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Her parça mükemmel bir detay ve artistik tatla hazırlanmıştı; yemeye utanırdınız.

Chanyeol guruldayan karnına dayanamayarak bir lokma aldı. “Aman tanrım, Kris. Bunu denemelisin. Bu yemek cennetten gelmiş.”

Çubukları ayırarak karidesten bir parça aldı ve sosa batırdı. Hafif ama tam bir tat veriyordu. “Wow.”

“Sana söylemiştim.” Yemeğin geri kalanında önlerindekine odaklanarak konuşmamışlardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Tabiki şehri gezmeye gitmişlerdi. Gerçekten çok yorucu olmuştu ve eve terli bir şekilde vararak duşa ilk girmek için kavgaya tutuşmuşlardı. En ufak şeyde atışıp tartışıyorlardı. Başta Chanyeol bu tartışmalarını amacı için bilerek çıkartıyordu ancak daha sonra şu pahalı müzik kutusunu alıp almama ya da nereyi gezmeye gidecekleri konusunda atışmaya başlamaları doğal bir hale bürünmüştü.

Bazen birbirlerinin iyiliği için bile tartıştıkları oluyordu.

Beş gün boş boş Kyoto’da (Rokuon-ji’den sayısız tapınağa kadar) dolandıktan sonra Chanyeol bir günü dinlenmeye ayırmaya karar vermişti. Dün eve gelir gelmez tuvalete atmıştı kendini.

“Yemekteki bir şey kötüydü. Ne bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol tuvalete dördüncü gidişinden sonra söyledi.

“Ya da miden çok hassastır. Bende seninle aynı şeyi yedim.” Kris yüzündeki hafif endişeyle sordu.

“Bu çok iğrenç.”

Kris sırtını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Yemek getireceğim.”

“Getirsen iyi olur! Yoksa seni yerim.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Bu nedir?” Chanyeol, Kris’in masada önüne koyduğu torbaya bakarken sordu. “Yemeğe benzemiyor. Söz verdiğin yemek nerede? Kris, beni açlıktan ölüme terk edemezsin.”

Kris burnundan dışarı sesli bir nefes verdi. Chanyeol bunun kızgınlık belirtilerinden biri olduğunu fark etmişti. “Rahatla. Yemek burada.” Elindeki beyaz torbayı kaldırdı.

“Bu ne o zaman?” Chanyeol içindekileri ışık yardımıyla görebilirmiş gibi torbayı ışığa doğru kaldırdı.

“Aç.”

İçinden çıkan küçük anahtara bakarken kaşlarını kaldırdı. Boynunda küçük bir zil asılı olan pembe bir tavşan zincirde sallanıyordu.

“Dükkanları gezerken gözüme takıldı. Hoşuna gidebileceğini düşündüm.” Kris plastik torbadan yemek kutularını çıkarıyordu.

“Çok çirkin.” Chanyeol düz bir sesle söyledi.

“Wow,” Kris homurdandı. “Hoşuna gitmediyse, bende anneme veririm.”

Chanyeol tavşanı avucunda sıkıca sakladı. “Ne? Hayır! Bu benim!”

“Eğer ısrar ediyorsan…”

“Gerçekten ama ya, Japonya’da o kadar sevimli şey varken bunu seçmişsin.” Chanyeol başını iki yana sallıyordu. “Hiç zevkin yok.”

“Bir kez daha aşağılarsan seni beslemem.”

“Kalpsiz adam!”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol yatağında oturmuş elindeki tavşan anahtarlığa sarılıyordu. Parmağına astı ve avucuna mükemmel bir şekilde sığmıştı.

“Merhaba küçük tavşancık.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. “Seni az önce aşağıladığım için üzgünüm. Umarım ciddiye almazsın.”

Parmağını tavşanın yüzünde gezdirdi. Kris ona vermişti bunu. Tavşanı gördüğünde aklına kendisi gelmiş olmalıydı.  Chanyeol’un kalbini imkânsız bir sıcaklık sarmalamaya başlamıştı. Yüzüne yayılan acı-tatlı gülümsemeyle tavşanı göğsünde sarmaladı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Bakın, Chanyeol normalde bu evliliği istiyordu. O kadar çok istiyordu ki kemikleri sızlıyordu. Mutlu sonların, peri masallarının ve gerçekleşen düşlerin hep umutsuz bir hayranı olmuştu.

Kris’in küçük resmini yastığının altında saklıyordu (zavallıydı, biliyordu). Belki de Kris’in beyaz atlı prensi olacağını düşünmüştü. Belki de birbirlerini mutlu edeceklerini düşünmüştü.

Gerçeğe dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. (Hayalleri asla gerçekleşmeyecekti ve gelecekte daha fazla canı yanmadan bunu kabullenmesi gerekiyordu.)

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol’un midesi ona isyan etmeyi bıraktıktan sonra bir telefon görüşmesi yapmıştı.

“Liseden eski bir arkadaşımdı.” Chanyeol açıkladı. “Burada bir işi varmış ve Japoncası çok iyi. Mailleşiyorduk ve bugün izinli olduğunu söyledi. Bizim kişisel rehberimiz olacakmış. Harika değil mi?”

“Senin arkadaşların mı var?” Kris kirli çamaşırları makineye atarken alay ederek gülümsedi. Karşılığında Chanyeol ona dilini çıkarmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kris’in ruh hali o öğleden sonra kavgalıya bürünmüştü. Chanyeol evden çıkmadan önce klimayı kapatmayı unuttuğu için onu azarlarken Kris de Chanyeol’a kendisinin hatırlamasını gerektiğini bağırıyordu. Chanyeol birkaç saniye durakladı çünkü Kris daha önce hiç bu kadar hızlı karşılık vermemişti.

“Ama bu ikinci kez unutuşun. Bu sabah çıkmadan önce sana hatırlattım birde.” Chanyeol tüm camları kapatarak söyledi. Tam bir elektrik masrafıydı. Faturanın çok gelmemesini umuyordu.

Kris cevap vermedi. Buzdolabını açarken omuzları gergindi. Başını dolaptan çıkardı. “Bira yok mu? Hepsini sen mi içtin?”

Chanyeol ellerini beline yasladı. “Hepsini içen ben değilim. İçseydim, tek nefesle anlardın.”

Kris buzdolabını sertçe kapattı. “Siktir.”

“Bugün içine ne kaçtı senin?” Chanyeol yıllar sonra sonunda Kyungsoo’yu görebildiği için çok mutluydu. Şimdi ise Kris’in ruh hali her şeyi mahvediyordu.

“Ne sanıyorsun? Senin gibi sinir bozucu birisiyle yaşamak kalbimi gün ışıkları ve gökkuşaklarıyla doldurmuyor.”

Bu acıtmıştı. Gerçekten acıtmıştı ancak Chanyeol yakan hissi bastırmak için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

“Oh?” kaşlarını çattı. “O zaman ne demeye tüm hayatını benimle geçirme zahmetine giriyorsun?”

“Bende bilmiyorum!”

İkisi de ayaktaydılar, havadaki ani düşmanlıktan dolayı ifadeleri gergindi.

“O zaman şu siktiğimin nişanını boz! Böyle daha mutlu oluruz!” Chanyeol refleks olarak eski kavgalarına geri dönmüştü.

“Tamam.” Kris’in gözleri çelik gibi parlıyordu. “O zaman bende bozarım.”

Chanyeol dumura uğramıştı. Kris ailesinin dileğini yerine getirme konusunda hep inatçıydı. Ona şu anda karşı gelmesi… Ondan gerçekten bıkmış olmalıydı, değil mi? İçinde küçük parçalara ayrıldığı gerçeğini saklamaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Sözünden dönme o zaman.” Yumruklarını sıktı çünkü elleri çok fena halde titriyordu.

“Dönmeyeceğim. Eve döndüğümüz an, bu nişanı bozacağım.” Tanrım, Kris’in gözleri çok _soğuk_ bakıyordu. Arkasını döndü ve mutfağın ışığını sertçe kapatarak koridorun sonundaki odasına gitti.

Chanyeol kemiksizmişçesine yere çökerek boş boş karşı duvara bakıyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kris duşa girerken sinirle inledi. Chanyeol’un tüm gün neden sinirli olduğu sorusu aklında dönüp duruyordu. Hepsi çocuksu bir öfkenin ortasında gerçekleşmişti; Chanyeol bu süre boyunca tam bir göt gibi davransa da sürdürmek için çetin bir mücadele verdiği nişanlarını az önce bozmuştu.

Lanet olsun. Bu işi yürütebileceklerini gerçekten düşünmüştü.

Kris gözlerini kapatarak alnına soğuk fayansa yasladı, sıcak su sırtından aşağıya akıyordu. Kris’in Chanyeol’un isteğine sonunda razı gelmesinin nedeni onunla yaşamaya katlanamadığı için değildi.

Yeniden inledi ve dizilerdeki adamlar gibi yumruğunu duvara çarpmamak için kendini tuttu. Chanyeol’un Kyungsoo’ya sıcak bir şekilde gülümsemesini ve birbirlerine şakayla dokunmalarını aklından atamıyordu. Arkadaşça etkileşimleri bugün göğsündeki öfkeyi ateşlendirmişti. Chanyeol ona daha önce hiç öyle gülümsememişti.

Onunla evlenme fikri Chanyeol için bu kadar tiksindiriciyse o zaman savaşmanın ne anlamı vardı?

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sonraki günler tuhaf davranmaya başlamışlardı. İlk başta kahvaltıda konuşmuyorlardı, ilk kez ayrı ayrı dışarıya çıkmışlardı. Ayrı kalmak şu anda en iyi seçim gibi görünüyordu.

Ancak Chanyeol neredeyse kaybolacaktı ve kimsenin ne dediğini anlamadan bir ülkede olma hissinden hoşlanmamıştı. Chanyeol ertesi gün evde kalmıştı ve ondan sonraki gün Kris dışarıya çıktığında bir gölgenin kendisini takip ettiğini fark etti.

“Eğer beni gizlice takip etmeye çalışıyorsan,” Kris yavaşça konuşuyordu. “Daha az şüphe uyandırman lazım.”

Chanyeol saklandığı ağacın arkasından çıktı. “Burada olduğumu nasıl anladın?”

“Sen yürümüyorsun. Resmen paldır küldür her yeri eziyorsun. Seni nasıl duymam?”

“Şey...” Chanyeol’un üzgün yüzü çok sevimliydi. “Beni görmemiş gibi davran o zaman.”

“Ne?” Kris’in dudakları kıvrıldı. Atışmalarını ve Chanyeol’la sürekli dalga geçmesini özlemişti. “Kaybolmaktan korktuğun için mi beni takip ediyorsun?”

Kris, Chanyeol’un yüzüne ve kulaklarına yayılan kızarıklıkla ödüllendirilmişti. “H-hayır. Tabiki de öyle değil.”

“Kötü bir yalancısın.”

Chanyeol buna katılmıyordu. Duyguları konusunda hariç o iyi yalan söylerdi. Duyguları konusunda kendisine yalan söylemek gibi bir kabiliyeti vardı.

“En azından yanımda yürü ki sapık gibi görünme.” Kris eliyle yanına gelmesini işaret ediyordu. Chanyeol bir şey demeden peşinden koşarak adımlarına yetişmişti.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol orijinal amacına ulaşmıştı. Kris’i artık bilerek kızdırmanın bir manası yoktu ama hala birbirleriyle atışıyorlardı.

Önceden aşksız bir evliliğin içinde sıkışıp kalmak istemiyordu. Şimdi ise? Şimdi, kendisi sahip olmasa bile Kris’in mutlu sonunu yaşamasını istiyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol tren garına gitmek için kullandıkları aynı yol olduğunu bilse de o gece yürüdükleri cadde aniden yabancı gelmişti. Etrafına çocuksu bir merakla bakıyordu ve renkli yukata’lar içindeki kadınları inceliyordu; caddeye açık bir panayır kurulmuştu. Fenerler sahneyi muhteşem kılmıştı.

“Havai fişek festivali için cadde fuarı.” Kris önlerini işaret ederek söyledi. Chanyeol homurdanarak onu kolundan çekiştirdi.

“En çok Japon balığı yakalama oyunu gördüm. Oynamak istiyorum.”

“Çocuk musun sen?” Kris başını iki yana salladı. Yine de Chanyeol’un kendisini sürüklemesine izin vermişti.

“ _Kirei_.” Chanyeol sudaki kırmızı balıkları izlerken fısıldadı; ‘güzel’ anlamında kullanılan Japonca bir kelimeydi.

“Onlara bakabileceğimizi sanmıyorum.” Kris kuşkulu bir şekilde balıklara bakarak söyledi.

“Balık bakmanın neresi zor?”

“Yakın gelecekte bunu dediğin için pişman olacaksın.” Saatine baktı. “Balıklar için sonra yeniden gelebiliriz. Havai fişekler birazdan başlayacak.”

“Tamam.” Chanyeol onu takip etmek için döndü ve yoldan geçen birisi omzuna çarpınca irkildi. Yabancı hemen özür dilemeye başladı ve Chanyeol karşılık olarak başını eğdi. Japonlar çok kibar insanlardı. Karşılığında sizi de kibar olmaya zorluyordu. Sıcak bir el eline dolanırken gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ne—“ başını kaldırdığında Kris’in onu kalabalık arasında çekiştirdiğini gördü.

Kris bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Burada çok fazla kişi var. Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum.”

Chanyeol bu sözlerle boğazında bir yumru hissetti _. ‘Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum.’_ Bağlam dışı kabul ederek, başka bir şey anlamındaymış gibi davranacaktı. Birleşmiş ellerine ve parmaklarına baktı; sanki birbirlerine ait gibiydiler. Sanki yıllarca yan yana, ait oldukları yerde duracaklarmış gibi…

Chanyeol yanından geçtikleri bir dükkânın vitrininden yüzünü görmüştü. Ağzının kenarlarındaki ıstırap izleriyle neredeyse duracaktı.

Havai fişekler görülmeye değerdi; havada patlayan _boom_ sesi kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Erken gelmeleri sayesinde havai fişekleri izlemek için çok güzel bir yer bulmuşlardı.

“Bugün neden çok sessizsin?” Kris şov sona ererken sordu. “Genelde kulaklarımı kanatana kadar konuşursun.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını çevirdiğinde Kris’in havai fişekleri izleyen profiliyle karşılaşmıştı. _‘Neden hala elimi tutuyorsun?’_ diye sormak istiyordu ancak soruyu yutkundu. Kris birleşmiş ellerini piknik örtüsünün üzerine götürmüştü, sanki bırakmayı unutmuş gibiydi. Ara sıra başparmağıyla farkında olmadan Chanyeol’un eklemlerini okşuyor ve onu titretiyordu.

“Hiç.” Mırıldanarak bakışlarını muhteşem gece göğüne çevirdi.

Havai fişekler sönerken ayağa kalktı, Kris’i de yanında sürüklemişti.

“Bir şeyler yiyelim. Stantlardaki yemekle çok güzel kokuyordu.” Chanyeol boştaki eliyle poposunu silkelerken söyledi; hâlbuki temiz bir piknik örtüsüne oturmuşlardı.

“Bazen midenin kara bir delik olduğunu düşünüyorum. Tek düşündüğün yemek.”

 “Hey! Japonya’daki yemeklerin güzel olması ve hoş görünmesi benim suçum değil. Çiğ yumurtalar hariç.” Chanyeol Sezar salatanın üzerindeki çiğ yumurtanın yarattığı travmasını hatırlarken burnunu kırıştırdı ve Kris gülmeye başladı. Sonunda yeniden normal olarak konuşmaya başlamışlardı. Bu el-ele tutuşma olayına alıştığında ( _Unutma. Bu bir şey anlamına gelmiyor. En azından Kris için öyle.)_ sorun kalmamıştı.

Diğer insanların gözünde çift gibi görünüp görünmediklerini merak ediyordu.

Kris biraz yakitori (çubukta tavuk) sipariş etti ve almadan önce satıcıya teşekkür etti. Chanyeol çubuklardan birisini aldı ve koca bir ısırık alacakken durduruldu.

“Bekle,” Kris söyledi ve üflemeye başladı; Chanyeol’un dili yanmasın diye uğraşıyordu. Sanki randevudaydılar. El ele tutuşma olayı zaten hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Chanyeol dikkatle etini çiğnemeye başladı, ağzının içinde ekşi ve tatlı tat aynı anda patladı.

Yüzündeki acılı bir ifade olmalıydı ki Kris fark etmişti. “Ne? Tadı güzel değil mi? Az mı pişmiş?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı ve konuşmamak için başka bir ısırık aldı. Başını çevirerek kendi elini nazikçe tutan Kris’in eline baktı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

 _‘Bu acıtıyor,’_ bunun uzun sürmeyeceğini bilmek… Kris’in şu anda muhtemelen Luhan’ın elini tutmak isteme ihtimali…

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Ben kazandım.” Güneş ışınları saçlarını gülümsemesinden daha çok parlak gösteriyordu. “Yani sen istediğim şeyi yapacaksın.”

“Neden bu ödülü yeniden yaptık? Ve akvaryumdaki penguenin diğerini buzun üstünden suya itip itmeyeceği konusunda iddiaya girdik!” Kris derince iç çekti ve su şişesini Chanyeol’den alarak kafasına dikti. “Penguenler genelde ayakları takılıp diğerini suya öyle göndermezler. Bu normal değil. Tanrım, kazanacağıma o kadar emindim ki...”

“Bu iddiayı öneren sendin!” Chanyeol su şişesini aldı ve susadığı için kalanını içti.

“Kaybettiğinde sana gülmek içindi.”

“Hey!”

Kris sırıttı ve diğerini kalkması için dürttü. “Haydi, otobüsü kaçırmamamız lazım.”

“Ama ben sana ne yaptıracağım?” Chanyeol farkına varmadan tırnaklarını yemeye başlamıştı ve Kris eline hafifçe vurdu. Kris’e üzgünce baktıktan sonra devam etti. “Utandırıcı bir şey olmalı. Kesinlikle aşağılayıcı. Evet, evet. Ama ne?”

“Bunu benim için kolaylaştırmayacaksın, değil mi?”

İkisi de sıraya geçerek otobüse bindiler. Tüm koltuklar dolu olduğu için ayakta kalmışlardı.

“Tabiki de kolaylaştırmayacağım. Bu hayatım boyunca elime geçen en iyi fırsat. Ne yapacağımı bulmam lazım sadece.” söyleyiş tarzıyla sanki Kris’ten kendisine fikir vermesini istiyordu. Öneri verecek kadar çok mutluydu.

“Dışarıda çıplak koşturacak mısın beni? Ya da yemek pişirmeliyim. Urgh, yemek pişirme!”

“Ne? Hayır? Bunu yaparsan tutuklanırsın.” Bedenleri konuşurken doğal bir şekilde birbirlerine doğru yakınlaşmıştı.

“Hangisinden dolayı?”

“İkisinden.”

“Yemeklerim _o kadar_ kötü değil. Tamam, boşver o zaman. Kız gruplarının danslarını yapabilirim.”

Chanyeol hayal edince neredeyse yere kapaklanacaktı; çok komikti.

“Belli ki olmaz. Bir günlüğüne sevgilinmiş gibi davranabilirim.”

Chanyeol’un beyni bu öneriyi anında kabul etmişti ve bırakmak istemiyordu. “Hayır, olamazsın.” Ona inanamazlıkla baktı.

“Beni başarısız olmakla suçlamaya mı cüret ediyorsun?”

“Evet, evet, ediyorum.”

“Psh. Çantada keklik.” Kris tedbirle cevapladı.

“Beni acıktırmaya mı çalışıyorsun?”

“İşe yarıyor mu?”

“Kahrol sen, evet. Sevgili şeysine gelirsek, sana meydan okuyorum. Yapabileceğinden şüpheliyim. Başarısız olup olmadığını görmek için dikkatle izleyeceğim. Oh bu arada öpücük yok!” Chanyeol bunları söylerken düşünmeden konuşuyordu ve Kris’in meydan okuyan bakışıyla teşvik olmuştu.

“Çok iyi olacağım, başın dönecek. Şu vampir filmlerinden Edward denen çocuk gibi.”

Chanyeol, Kris’in omzunu ittirdi. “Ondan bahsetmek zorunda mısın? Çok ucuz bir laftı.” Ancak içten içe gülümsüyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ancak bu şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kolay alışılan bir şeydi. Oyuna katılarak Kris’in kullanmaya cesaret ettiği lakaplara cıvıldayarak karşılık veriyordu. Böyle davranılmak ona yabancı ve tüyler ürperticiydi; aynı zamanda birbirlerine tavırları birazcık değişmiş gibiydi. Bugün Kyoto Kulesi’ne gitmeye ve öğleden sonra alanı gezmeye karar vermişlerdi.

Chanyeol, Kris’in bunu _gerçekten_ istediğini bilmiyordu. Belirli zamanlarda Chanyeol’un kalçasını tutmayı, istediği zaman başını sevgiyle okşamayı ve birisi çok yakın olunca aşırı koruyucu davranmayı… Kris dokunuşlarında sağduyuluydu çünkü ilişki konusunda genelde açık olacak kadar kibar değildi.

Güneş batmıştı ve Kyoto Garı’nı çevreleyen binaların arasında geziniyorlardı. Serçe parmakları birbirine dolanmıştı çünkü uzun süre el ele tutuştukları için avuçları terlemişti.

“Asma yol,” Chanyeol tabelayı okudu ve Kyoto Garı’nın en az 100 metre yukarısındaki tünele baktı. “Oh, daha önce gördüğümüz köprüye böyle gidiyoruz.”

“Mhm,” Kris gülümsedi ve serçe parmağını Chanyeol’un serçe parmağının etrafında sıkılaştırdı. Ne zaman gülümsese gözleri hafifçe kırışıyordu. Böyle ufak şeyleri Chanyeol’un fark etmesi oldukça garipti.

Tünele girdiler, kolları bedenlerinin arasında sallanıyordu. Tünel çoğunlukla karanlıktı. Tek ışıklar dışarıdan yansıyanlardı. Önlerindeki güzel sahne için aceleye gerek yoktu. Kyoto Kulesi tüm ışıltısıyla parlıyordu ve dağların arasındaki antik şehre tepeden bakıyordu.

İlerlerken Chanyeol karanlığın altında romantik anlar geçiren köşelerdeki çiftleri fark ediyordu. Burası aşırı romantik bir yerdi; diğer yarınızı öpmeye karar verdiğinizde sizi izleyecek kimse olmadığı için daha iyiydi. Asma yolun geniş camlarından birinde durdular ve aşağılarındaki şehre baktılar.

“Eğer…” Chanyeol elini cama yasladı. “Eğer sevgili gibi davranmasaydık ve bu gerçek olsaydı, şu anda ne yapardın?”

Soru ağzından çıkar çıkmaz pişman olmuştu. Cevabı bilmek istemiyordu çünkü bilmek daha çok canını yakacaktı; çünkü bu asla gerçekleşmeyecekti.

Ancak Kris okunmaz bir ifadeyle Chanyeol’un yüzüne bakıyordu. “Gerçekten bilmek istiyor musun?”

O ‘hayır,’ diye cevaplayamadan Kris, Chanyeol’u kolları arasına hapsetmişti. Elleri demirliklere tutunuyordu ve Kris dudakları arasında bir milim kalana kadar eğildi. Gözleri inanılmaz derecede koyulaşmıştı. Chanyeol gerildi, sırtı cama yaslanmıştı. Demirlikler kalçasını acıtıyordu.

Daha sonra Kris başını çevirerek dudaklarını Chanyeol’un kulağına yasladı.

“Eğer benim olsaydın,” Kris derince soludu. “Seni böyle tutardım.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı, birbirlerine tamamen dokunmasalar bile tüm duyguları aşırı yoğundu. Göğüsleri arasında birkaç parmaklık mesafe vardı.

“Daha sonra da seni öperdim.” Kris devam etti, sesi gittikçe alçalıyordu. “Önce yavaşça öperdim, başta hiçbir şey hissedemeyeceğin kadar yumuşakça. Ve daha sonra,” başını yana eğdi, daha çok yakınlaşmışlardı. “Sen kızarıp soluksuz kalana kadar daha yoğun öperdim. Hepsi benim olana kadar.”

Chanyeol’un elleri demirliklerin etrafında yumruk halini almıştı, tüm bedeni titriyordu. Göğsü acı verici bir şekilde zonklarken birkaç kez umutsuzca yutkunmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Kim bilir ne kadar süre orada öylece dikildiler. Kris başını Chanyeol’un köprücük kemiklerine yaslayarak anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Chanyeol’un elleri yavaşça sırtına dolandı ve tüm bedeni Kris’in kokusuyla sarmalanırken derin bir iç çekti.

Bu kolların arasındayken güvende ve özel hissediyordu. Aklı ona koyuvermesini söylüyordu ancak hain bedeni Kris’in tişörtünü daha sıkı kavramasını sağlıyordu.

Luhan çok şanslıydı. Chanyeol’un dudakları ince çizgi halini aldı ve kendini gevşemeye zorladı.

“Gidelim,” sessizce mırıldandı; kalbi toy ve zayıftı. Birazcık daha itmeyle milyonlarca parçaya ayrılabilirdi. Buna hazır olmasının imkanı yoktu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Birisiyle hayatınızın geri kalanını neden geçirmek istersiniz?

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kris Skype aramasını sonlandırdı ve sandalyeden tutunarak kalktı. Chanyeol’un ailesi oğullarıyla konuştuktan sonra Kris’le de konuşmakta ısrar etmişlerdi.

“Chanyeol,” diğeri koridorun sonunda belirince seslendi Kris.

“Hmm? Seni çok rahatsız etmediler, değil mi? Gitmeden önce bir haftamız var. Neden seninle bu kadar uzun konuştuklarını anlamadım.” Bir elinde temiz kıyafetler, diğer elinde havlu vardı; duşa gittiği belliydi.

“Chanyeol. İlk başta benimle evlenmek mi istemiştin?” yüzü şoktan dolayı düzdü ve ayaklarını yerden kesen bir şey öğrenen birisi gibi bakıyordu.

Chanyeol bir şey demedi. Hala istediğini de (hem de umutsuzca) söylemedi ancak duygularını daha fazla saklayamıyordu. O basit cümleler yüzündeki dikkatle oyulmuş maskeyi söküp atmıştı. Gözleri korku doluydu ve üzgünce bakıyordu.

“O zaman şu anda neden bu kadar karşısın?” ilerleyerek yüz yüze bakacak şekilde önünde durdu. Chanyeol’un başı eğikti, gözlerindeki duyguları saklamaya çalışıyordu.

“Geri dönecek bir Luhan’ın var.” Chanyeol fısıldadı, engelleyemeden sonunda düşüncesini dile getirmişti.

Kris derin bir nefes aldı. Yani bu yüzdendi. Bu cevabı beklemiyordu. O sahneye hiç tanık olmasaydı Chanyeol onunla gönüllü bir şekilde mi beraber olacaktı? Şansı değerlendirerek Chanyeol’un yüzünü kavradı.

“Ama yanlış anlamışsın.” Nazikçe söyledi. “Ben ona veda ederken ciddiydim.”

“Ama…” Chanyeol’un dudakları titriyordu ve bilinçsizce dokunuşa kendini bırakmıştı. “Hala onunla beraber olabilirsin.”

“Az önce dediklerimi anlamadın mı?” yorgunca iç çekti ve Chanyeol’u kendine çekerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Chanyeol birkaç saniye donmuş halde bekledikten sonra tereddütle karşılık vermeye başladı. Çıkardığı ufak sesler Kris’i devam etmesi için cesaretlendiriyordu. Ayrıldıklarında gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Az önce ne oldu?” sersemce sordu.

Kris sırıttı ve burnunu şefkatle Chanyeol'un burnuna sürttü. “Sözümde duracağım demek oluyor bu. Hem de gelecekte düzgün bir teklifle. Bekle bunu.”

Chanyeol yavaşça kızarmaya başlamıştı ve başını diğerinin göğsüne yaslayarak bunu sakladı. Hala az önce olanları kavramaya çalışıyordu. Mutluluk birazdan kendisini yakalayacaktı.

  * _●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_



_Neden evli çiftler en az iki günde bir birbirlerine aptal derlerdi?_ Chanyeol bulaşıkları yıkarken bunu düşünüyordu.

“Yemek yemeyi bitirmedin mi daha?” aşırı yavaş bir biçimde akşam yemeğini yiyen kocasına gözlerini kıstı; bir gergedan bile şu anda kadar çoktan yemeğini bitirmiş olurdu. Gerçi Chanyeol gergedanların ne yediğini bile bilmiyordu.

“Bitirmek üzereyim.” Kris’in sesi ağzı dolu olduğu için boğuk çıkmıştı. Chanyeol burnunu kırıştırdı.

“Yut ve öyle konuş.”

“Tamam, tatlım.” Ona burukça baktıktan sonra yemeğine döndü.

Chanyeol eğlenerek gülümsedikten sonra eldivenlerini çıkardı ve suyu kapattı. İnleyerek Kris’in (sevgilisi, en yakın arkadaşı ve kocası; üçü bir arada) yanına oturdu. “Sırtım ağrıyor.”

Kris bir eliyle çubukları tutarken diğer eliyle ona masaj yapmaya başladı. “Patronun sana yine çok fazla iş verdi, değil mi?”

“Evet. Neden gerçek bir iş edindiğimi söyle bana?”

“Para.”

“Oh evet. Şu şey.” Kris’in koca elleri sihrini yaparken Chanyeol iç çekti. “Bu harika hissettiriyor.”

Teknik olarak hala cicim aylarındaydılar. Muhtemelen olmamaları gerekirdi çünkü neredeyse bir yıl geçmişti. _Aman her neyse._ Kris yemeğini bitirince Chanyeol ayağa kalkmaya yeltendi ancak durdurulmuştu.

“Dinlen sen. Benim sıram olmasa da odaları süpürüp kalan diğer işleri hallederim.”

Chanyeol minnettarca gülümsedi. “Sağol.”

“Sonrasında bir ödül isterim.” Kris pis pis sırıttı.

“Tamam.” Chanyeol düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı. “Seni… yanaktan bir öpücükle ödüllendireceğim. Harika değil mi?” Kris’e sırıttı. Onunla böyle alay etmeye bayılıyordu. Karşılığında kocası kaş çatınca gülmeye başladı. “Şaka yapmıştım.”

İç çekti ve bedenini geriye yaslayarak sırtındaki kasları esnetti. Ne kadar yorgun olsa da hayatından aptalca bir şekilde memnundu.

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
